Survival of the Almost Achievers
by Tearless Sonnet
Summary: 42: And he was smiling and crying and he just couldn't think of anywhere in the world he'd rather be. "Thank you," he said. "For loving me."
1. Drabble 1

**Disclaimer:** Today, I'm still waiting for Higuchi Tachibana-sensei to adopt me. But no, it hasn't happened yet, so I'll have to resort to disclaimers. For now. MLIA. PS: This disclaimer applies to all of my drabbles.

**Written by:** Me, duh. If you don't know who "me" is—Tearless Sonnet, don't forget it.

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #1: In Which Natsume Does Not Like Lollipops**

"C'mon, Natsume!" protests Mikan as she holds out a lollipop covered in a pink plastic wrapper.

Natsume silently curses whoever invented Chupa Chups and shakes his head. "No way in hell, Polka."

Mikan groans. "Don't be such a sourpuss! Eat something sweet for once in your entire sour life, Nattie!"

He feels his eyebrows contracting together. "Don't call me Nattie."

Instead of feeling threatened, however, she rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue. "You call me Polka Dots, so why shouldn't I call you Nattie?"

"Because you're a constipated pig-tail wearing monkey."

She snorts. "Glad to know you think of me so highly. And besides, it's strawberry!" She waves it in his face. "And I know you love strawberry!"

"Who said that?" he says disgustedly.

"It doesn't matter!" Mikan says in frustration. "Just take it!"

"I don't like lollipops," he says defiantly.

Mikan unwraps the lollipop and, out of the blue, sticks it in his mouth. "There," she says in satisfaction. "You can pretend it's a cigarette."

Mikan Sakura, he thought, was the most retarded pig-tailed monkey suffering constipation in the face of this earth.

* * *

_Okay, so I know I shouldn't be making any new stories yet, but I couldn't help it. Drabbles are so easy to write. Much easier than writing oneshots or chaptered stories. Drabbles are supposed to be around 200 or 100 words and below, but I'm breaking the rules and making this a bit longer than that. I wrote eight drabbles in one day, can you believe it? Hah, writer's block, take that! :)_

_This is only drabble number one, but drabble number two is coming pretty soon. It's already written and everything, but I wanna make you wait. :)) I know, I'm evil. Deal with it._

~Crazy!Isa


	2. Drabble 2

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #2: In Which Hotaru Gives Natsume A Piece Of Her Mind**

BAKA!

"Imai!"

BAKA!

"Stop it!"

BAKA!

"What the hell are you doing?"

BAKA! BAKA!

A severely pissed off Natsume Hyuuga stared at the ice-cold inventor that was Hotaru Imai as she blew off smoke that emitted from her trusty baka gun.

"What the hell was that for?" he said angrily, relishing a fireball in his palm. Hotaru did not blink an eyelash, though her body was stiff and rigid. Her stance did not give anything away, but her eyes breathed fire almost as hot as the fireball in his fist.

"That was for my best friend, you bastard."

And she walked away, Natsume staring at the place she had stood, long after she had left.

* * *

_And there you have it! The second drabble, as promised. I meant to post it during the weekend, but I was much busier than I assumed I would be. Oh well. What's done is done. _

_This one was shorter than the other, wasn't it? No need to be worried; there are many others already typed out and ready to submit. I just wanna make you wait. Clearly, my evil phase isn't over yet. Sad, sad. So far, I've written about 14 drabbles and counting. I've got so many ideas for the other future ones already, heh heh. :D_

_I guess I'll post one drabble every 2 or 3 days, if I think you're worthy enough. Kidding, lol. ;)_

_I just noticed this about other drabble series; they aren't really drabbles. More of short one-shots. To make this clear, everyone: a drabble is a very short story, normally 100 words or less. Most of my stories are drabblets, which are usually between 100-500 words. Words more than that are not drabbles or drabblets anymore, okay?_

~Evil!Isa


	3. Drabble 3

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #3: In Which Natsume Sings Along With The Bus Choir **

Oh how he loathed the singing.

"B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O—"

And what made it all the more worse was his partner, albeit he wouldn't acknowledge her in public, who sung along to the 'stupid nursery song' as well. He watched her bounce in her seat, singing at the top of her voice. That alone made him cringe, her voice was loud and shrill—and she was seated right beside him, too.

"—and Bingo was his name, oh!"

_Finally_. He let out an intake of air he hadn't realized he had taken in and sunk deeper into his seat. _Finally, that damn song is over_.

"One more time!" his teacher, who sat in the front row of the bus, cried. He inwardly groaned and muttered a chorus of colorful words under his breath. When would this hell of a ride be over? And by the sound of high, over-energetic, and tone-deaf voices fusing together, not any time soon.

"C'mon, Natsume! You're not singing!" her voice from beside him taunted reprimandingly. He threw her an exasperated look. When would this idiot of a girl notice that he didn't _want_ to sing? She'd been bugging him to join their little bus chorale for some time now, and he had taken to scowling at her wordlessly whenever she looked like she was going to ask him again.

"Why would I want to sing with a bunch of you tone-deaf losers?" he said nastily. Okay, so maybe that last comment was harsher than he meant it to be, but she was annoying him! And people who annoyed him had to pay the consequences. So that meant he wasn't the least bit affected by the hurt look in her eyes, no, not at all.

"Oh, um, okay. . ." she said, turning around and for once, remained quiet. A twinge of guilt in his heart told him to apologize, to tell her he didn't mean it. But he was Natsume Hyuuga, and Natsume Hyuuga _never_ apologizes. What was wrong with him? He never had a problem with people getting hurt by his spiteful comments before. So why start having a conscience now?

"Fine," he said in defeat.

"What?" said Mikan in confusion.

"Alright, I'll sing the stupid song."

And he wouldn't admit it, but the smile on her face was well worth listening and singing along with the rest of the bus.

He groaned to himself. Dammit. He was so whipped.

* * *

_Originally, this drabblet was supposed to be one of a oneshot series I was planning. Then I couldn't finish it and transformed it into a drabblet instead. TA-DA! Amazing, right? :))_

~Loser!Isa


	4. Drabble 4

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #4: In Which Hayate Fantasizes of His Dream Girl**

"Cool Blue Sky!"

BAKA!

Hayate Matsudaira sat tussled on the ground, rubbing his aching head as he watched Hotaru Imai speed away on her duck scooter.

That's my girl, he thought to himself proudly, that's my Cool Blue Sky. And he continued smiling dreamily into space, oblivious to the camera shutter clicks in his direction.

_Cool Blue Sky, my hero._

_

* * *

_

_Yes! This is really deemed worthy of a drabble! Less than 100 words! :D Just so you know, not all of my drabbles are NatsuMikan. Some of them aren't even about romance. Just so you know. _

_Reviews are very much welcome. WELCOME!_

~Demanding!Isa


	5. Drabble 5

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #5: In Which Koko Plays a Knock-Knock Joke on Sumire **

Sumire twirled a catty strand of hair in her finger, purring.

"Ooh, Natsume-kun," she mumbled dreamily.

Koko, the observant best friend, watched her partly in disgust and partly in amusement.

"Knock, knock," he said as he rapped her forehead gently with his knuckle.

Sumire, without opening her eyes, smiled. "Who's there?"

"Natsume."

"Ooh, Natsume-kun, come in!"

Sumire opened her eyes.

Later that day, students all over the campus saw Kokoro Yome sporting a very big bruise on the head as a screaming Sumire Shouda yelled at him, but with his big goofy smile intact.

Kind of scary, they thought, what does cat girl see in him?

* * *

_Okay, this isn't my best work, but I needed some SumireKoko in there. It's prior. Really. _

Devastated!Isa


	6. Drabble 6

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #6: In Which Nobara Chokes on a Peanut**

Nobara rushed into the Special Ability classroom, mouthing words frantically as she waved her hands up and down.

"You're Ibaragi-chan, right? What are you doing here?" said Misaki confusedly.

Nobara pointed at her throat, then at the door.

"Oh goodie," said Megane excitedly. "I love playing charades."

Nobara's head bobbed up and down hysterically, eyes wide with panic.

Tsubasa looked at her, eyes swirling as he tried following her rapid movements. "Um, look, you're really cute but I don't understand what you're saying."

Nobara dropped to the floor in a dead heap. The entire Special Ability class gathered around her, terrified.

"What did you do, Tsubasa?" accused Misaki angrily.

"What?" he said, alarmed. "I didn't—"

"Oof!"

They looked to see Megane holding what looked like a peanut. Nobara was slowly reviving, staring at them all in confusion.

"I-I—" She looked very surprised at her ability to talk.

"What happened, Ibaragi-chan?" asked Misaki gently, all the while shooting glares at Tsubasa. "Did this star-faced idiot do something to you?" Her eyes burned with anger. "If he touched you or anything! Tsubasa!" She turned to a pale, shaking Tsubasa Andou. "If this girl turns out to be pregnant, so help me—"

"W-what?" coughed Nobara. "I-I came h-here because I w-was choking o-on a p-p-peanut."

"You mean this?" said Megane, holding the peanut up into the air for everyone to see.

Tsubasa closed his eyes in relief.

Misaki looked relieved as well, for unknown reasons.

Tono looked nauseated. "Man. That's just sick."

* * *

_I love this one. :))_

_It has a little TsubasaMisaki and plenty of humor. Oh! And I do not own that line by Tsubasa: "Look, you're really cute, but I don't understand what you're saying." It belongs to Finding Nemo. _

~Giddy!Isa


	7. Drabble 7

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #7: In Which Ruka Screws Up Everything**

Ruka fed a few pellets of animal food to his rabbit as he stroked her lovingly.

Snap, snap.

He didn't have to turn around. "Imai," he acknowledged calmly.

Hotaru never showed what she felt, so the surprise she did feel was not portrayed on her face. She settled for the 'all-knowing mad scientist look' instead. It never failed to scare the pants off of dear Ruka Nogi.

But Ruka was not going to have his pants scared off of. No, not the new Ruka. The new Ruka Nogi who could stand up to Ice-Queen Hotaru Imai was refusing to back down.

He raised an eyebrow smoothly. Yes! he thought to himself in victory. I've been practicing that all night! It was clear to poor Ruka that he always messed up one way or another. But not this time. This time, he would show Hotaru Imai who was boss.

And that definitely wasn't her. No matter how she seemed fit for the job.

Fit, he thought suddenly, she was very fit.

Bad thoughts, Ruka! Bad, bad!

Now it was Hotaru's turn to raise an eyebrow. "May I ask why you are pounding your head on the table?"

"No," growled Ruka against the surface of the table. "You may not."

"Very well, then," said Hotaru and took a few more shots of his emo look. "This will certainly be enough for today's profit. Later, Nogi."

And the Ice Queen walked away, smirking. _I've still got it._

Ruka banged his head against the table one more time. The new Ruka Nogi, he thought to himself bitterly, the King of Screwing Up.

* * *

_Yay! A Rukaru drabble! There are more of this to come, of course, not only HayateHotaru. And plenty of SumireKoko. It's so fun writing about them. ;)_

~Smiley!Isa


	8. Drabble 8

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #8: In Which Mikan Sees the Joy in Flowers**

Mikan knelt on her father's grave, laying a bunch of red carnations in front of it. Today was her father's death anniversary. She smiled sadly. Red carnations meant admiration; my heart aches for you.

Flowers, she thought, were a beautiful way of expressing your emotions.

When she got home that day, a bouquet of flowers sat awaiting her on her bed.

It was a bouquet of red chrysanthemum, coreopsis, forget-me-nots, heliotrope, blue salvia, and purple hyacinth.

It was a strange combination, but meaningful to Mikan.

Red Chrysanthemum = I love you

Coreopsis = Always cheerful

Forget-me-not = Faithful love, memories

Heliotrope = Devotion, eternal love

Blue Salvia = "I Think of You"

Purple Hyacinth = Sorrow

A note attached to the flowers read: Sakura tree, 9 PM.

--

She went to the designated place to see a lone figure sitting on the top of the Sakura tree. She smiled.

"Polka dots," Natsume said once he saw her approaching.

"I never took you for the flower type, Natsume," she said amusedly. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly held out a viscaria.

She smiled softly and took his outstretched hand. "Gladly," she whispered.

Viscaria. _Will you dance with me?_

* * *

_CORNY. Super mega CORNY. I hate this. :( _

_It's so cliche and cheesy. But I wrote it, so I have to live with it. Sigh. To make up for this terrible drabble, I'll post up another one right after this. I hope that's compensation enough. *sits sulkily at a corner*_

~Depressed!Isa


	9. Drabble 9

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #9: In Which Natsume and a Drunk Mikan Welcome the New Year**

There was a party being hosted by Narumi a few doors away, but Natsume didn't feel the particular need to join in. He sat alone in his room, reading manga—an ordinary way to end an ordinary day. But today wasn't an ordinary day, it was the first of January. Two important things happened on this day: the start of a new year, and the birth of one Mikan Sakura.

The same Mikan Sakura who stumbled drunkenly into his living room at exactly eleven forty-three in the evening. Her hair was in disarray, slipping out of the pigtails she had fixed it in, and her eyes were half-closed. She collapsed onto the floor, giggling madly.

Natsume rushed toward her, alarmed. "Polka?" She smiled at him, clearly inebriated.

"Hullo, Stripey Nattie." She giggled again. "Stripey. You know, opposite of polky. Heh heh. Stripey..."

Natsume took her by the shoulders and dumped her on the couch, none too gently. "What the hell did you do to yourself, you idiot? How many drinks did you take?" he spat out angrily, though his voice was tinged with worry.

"Drinks?" she mumbled. "I didn't drink nothing. Maybe a glass... or two..." Her forehead wrinkled as she counted on her fingers. "Ei-eighty two. Honest." She hiccupped. "And I didn't even need to use my toes! I have eighty two fingers. But does that include finger nails?"

Natsume sighed and rubbed his temple. A drunk Mikan was harder to handle than a sober one. "Look," he said, but his tone lost the anger. It was all fatigue and stress now. "Just, I'll..." His voice trailed off awkwardly as Mikan put her head on the arm rest of the sofa and curled up like a cat, blinking at him sleepily.

"Nattie," she said. "What's the name of the man on the moon. Is his name Mr. Moon? Or is it Man Mr. Moon? Man on the Moon Mr Man. Mr. Moon Man the on." She laughed. "Mad Moon, Nattie! Mad moon." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Honest, Nattie. I didn't mean it."

Natsume, far too tired to argue, gave in. "Didn't mean what, Polka?"

She yawned. "I didn't mean to kiss you. Honest."

Natsume, all of a sudden, was wide awake. "What?"

Mikan gazed at him with murky brown eyes, glinting as if concealing all the depth in them. "I kissy-kissy you. While you was sleeping. I kissy-kissy you. On the cheek. Sorry. Didn't mean to. Honest."

Her words were disjointed and her grammar was terrible. "Kissy-kissy. Kissy-sissy. Kissy-Nattie." She smiled. "I like that best. You smell good, Nattie. You know that? You smell real good. Like mint. And cinnamon. Real good."

Natsume, far too exhausted to put up with her antics, nodded and turned to go to bed.

"Nattie?"

He frowned. "What now?"

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"Can I come?" she pouted. "I'll be quiet. Quiet as a toadstool. Puh-lease?"

Natsume sighed. "Come on."

She squealed gleefully and stumbled over to his side, letting him take her shoulders and lead her to his room. He took off his shirt and slipped off her shoes, climbing into the bed.

From across the hallway, he could hear the countdown take place at the party.

3...

She curled up next to him, mumbling to herself. "Nattie, Nattie, cats in the pantsy. Nattie..."

2...

Natsume sighed.

1...

"I love you, Natsume."

He was looking forward to the new year.

* * *

_Mikan sounds more retarded than drunk, lawls. XD_

_This doesn't really count as a drabble, but maybe a really long drabblet. I think this is MUCH better than that crap I posted last chapter. Ugh. I just reminded myself. I'm such a douche-bag. -_-_

_Anyways, please review! :D_

~Celebrating!Isa


	10. Drabble 10

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #10: In Which a Life is Lost**

Tears slid down her pale, quivering face as she sobbed.

His body laid on the ground, blood pooling around him. His eyes were blank; lifeless; dead. She cried louder.

Crimson blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, down his chin, onto the ground, making its journey down the gravelly sidewalk. Crimson, she thought, just like his eyes.

She knelt beside his still, cold body and felt for a heartbeat. There was none.

The tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

* * *

_Sad, sad. :(_

_This one is really a drabble! It's so short. :)) _

_I'll be gone for most of the weekend, so I'll post this drabble and another one, just because I want to. Thank you, thank you, hold your applause, thank you. _

~Proud!Isa


	11. Drabble 11

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #11: In Which Hotaru Earns Money—Again **

"Play the tape," says Tsubasa from behind the camera.

Hotaru presses a key on her keyboard and watches the screen in the middle of the room flicker.

Misaki stands in front as the news anchor, smiling professionally into the camera. "In Kyoto, senator Miyazuki Takimoto delivers a speech and—" She pauses.

"—_tsume!"_

"_Don't do that, Polka."_

Mikan and Natsume? What were they doing on air?

The image on the screen flickers once more, and a clip of both the no-star and the firecaster takes the spotlight.

Mikan sticks her tongue out at the boy. _"Hey! What you did was rude, you know."_

Natsume snorts. _"Does it look like I care?"_

"_No, but you should!"_

"_And who says so?"_

"_I do!"_

He snorts again. _"That doesn't count, since it's you, after all."_

Mikan pounces on him.

Tsubasa leans in to whisper into Hotaru's ear. "That's not the video of senator Takimoto's speech, is it?"

Hotaru smirks, digging her hand into a bucket of buttered popcorn appearing out of nowhere as she sits back to enjoy the show. "No," she says. "But this will gain much more subscribers to The Alice News Watch if this is shown. As the saying goes, business is the art of extracting money from another man's pocket without resorting to violence." She smiles an eerie smile. "And I am not a woman of violence, I assure you." She strokes her baka gun.

Tsubasa shivers.

* * *

_Hotaru? Not a woman of violence? Riiiiiight. :))_

~Snickering!Isa


	12. Drabble 12

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #12: In Which Hotaru Gets the Upper Hand—Again **

Mr. Narumi addressed the class with an exaggerated cough and a sickly sweet smile. "As you all know, I am in charge of this school year's annual play. The play has been decided, we will be performing the Greek myth of Narcissus and Echo. Does anyone want to participate?"

Natsume snorted. "What a waste of time."

Mikan, from beside him, raised her hand. "I hereby nominate Natsume for the part of Narcissus!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "This is not an election, you idiot."

Koko's goofy smile widening, he said, "Hey! Na-tsu-me! Nar-scis-sus! Both three syllables! Both start with the letter 'N'! Natsume's meant for the part!"

Mikan grinned at him. "I know right? His ego is just as big as the character's! He'll be the perfect choice."

Natsume shot her a glare. "Watch it, Polka."

She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. "Watch it, Polka," she imitated mockingly.

Hotaru raised her hand. "I hereby nominate Mikan Sakura for the part of Echo."

"Excellent, Miss Imai," said Narumi gleefully as he wrote their names on the board.

"Hotaru!" exclaimed Mikan unhappily.

Hotaru shrugged. "All's fair in love, war, money, and drama. Deal with it."

* * *

_So... yeah. XD_

_This was inspired by a short skit my bus mates had to perform and told me about. Thanks to them._

_I totally LOVE Greek Mythology. I'm currently reading The Odyssey by Homer. _

_Oh, and Happy Halloween everyone! Drabble 14 will be a Halloween special. Look forward to it. ;)_

GreekMythology!Isa


	13. Drabble 13

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #13: In Which Natsume has no Musical Ability Whatsoever**

"Try this, Natsume," said Mikan as she handed him a trumpet.

Koko nodded. "Yeah, how 'bout that? It might be the one. That's the sixteenth instrument you've tried out today!"

He glared at them. "I don't want to join the stupid orchestra."

Mikan rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, you gotta, or I'll bug you for the rest of your life. Now try it!"

He reluctantly put his lips to the trumpet's mouthpiece and blew. A strangled sound emitted from the other end.

Silence ensued.

"I think you better stick to the triangle."

"You got that right."

* * *

_So, I updated! :D_

_This is drabble thirteen; thank you for reading. I'm sorry I took such a long time; I was pretty busy, heh heh._

_Speaking of my newest fic, Tech Savvy (when did I mention that?), I'm so happy with the amount of reviews (and who the reviewers were)! Thank you so much, everyone. Please review for this one, too!_

~Happy!Isa


	14. Drabble 14

**Drabble #20: In Which There is Never Enough**

The clock is ticking, and for each tick, one second of her life is wasted.

There's never enough of it.

Time.

It's funny how time is a great teacher, yet it kills all its pupils.

Was time her teacher or her master?

The darkness creeps into the sky, forcing the orange sun to disappear and to let the night take over. Showers of stars are spread across the black sky, twinkling optimistically at her.

She doesn't look at them and keeps running.

She is afraid to look back, because if she does she will lose nerve and run back. Run back to him, even after all he did to her.

She runs to the only place she knows now.

The graveyard is dark at night. Shadows creep out under her, leaves crackle under her shoes, and she is scared.

But it's not like this is her first time.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She doesn't need to turn around to know it is him.

She kneels in front of a broken tombstone, words barely legible in the dark.

_You may change the course of fate, but fate will always come back to seek justice._

Was this her fate?

"You're so predictable. Nowhere to run, now."

She closes her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks. She is too afraid to speak.

He closes down on her, and she knows her time is up.

_God may be your judge. _

_But nothing is set in stone._

_

* * *

_

_So, yeah. Here's that Halloween drabble I promised, which is now published in December. I am so great like that, don't you think? So, as a treat for Christmas (and because I didn't update in a long time; I have a conscience too, you know!) I'll be posting a lot of drabbles. Actually, I've written a lot of stuff beforehand, so I could have updated if I wanted to, but laziness got the best of me. Sorry. _

_PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS, PEOPLE! _

_~Lazy!Isa _


	15. Drabble 15

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #15: In Which Hotaru is the Essence of Perfection**

"Miss Imai, your award."

Maybe she should have changed the screen's monitor. It didn't have to be an animal. Why did she make her inventions animals anyway?

"Miss Imai?"

She took the shining gold trophy from the MC calmly.

Or maybe the screws were too shaky. She should have bolted them on tighter.

A crowd of speculators cheered her name, banners and posters that read "HOTARU IMAI: WINNER OF THE INVENTOR OF THE YEAR AWARD" and "WE LOVE YOU, IMAI-SAMA!" clearly visible from where she stood stiff and rigid on the stage.

The plug should have been extendable. It would have been more efficient.

There were so many changes needed to be done. And she called herself an inventor.

After the ceremony, Hotaru stepped off the stage to be greeted by the arms of her pest—oops, I mean _best_—friend.

"You were great out there, Hotaru!" Mikan said gleefully. "Your invention was perfect!"

Perfect, she thought. If only I were as well.

* * *

_Hotaru-sama isn't as flawless as we think, eh? :)) _

_I basically wrote this because Hotaru needs to know she's still human. _

~Isa!Isa (sorry, totally boring, I know)


	16. Drabble 16

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #16: In Which Ruka is Very Blonde**

Ruka was the animal-guy, the blonde one.

Blonde.

Blonde.

Blonde.

"Is it true that all blondes are dumb?" asked Mikan curiously.

Ruka looked up.

He wasn't dumb. Was he?

"No," said Natsume, snorting. "You're not a blonde, and you're dumb."

"Hey!" she said reproachfully. "That wasn't nice."

"Black-haired people aren't nice," he said nastily.

She blinked. "Do all blondes have more fun?"

Natsume sighed. "What is it with all the blonde questions anyway?"

"I'm just really curious!"

"Fine then." He turned to glance at Ruka. "Why don't you ask Ruka?"

"Okay then," she said, brightening. "Ruka?"

He had been listening. "Blondes are not dumb. And they don't have more fun."

Hotaru smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Ruka glanced at Hotaru. "Scratch that. All blondes have more fun except me. Fun is impossible with this shrew."

"Shrew?" said Hotaru, her eyes glinting.

"Did I say that?" he said innocently. "I meant Mary Sue. Yeah, Mary Sue."

"Watch it, Nogi."

Ooh. He was _so_ scared.

* * *

_No offense to all blondes out there. It's just a drabble. Don't come at me with pitchforks or something. I mean no harm. _

_I sorta like this one, heh. Please review. _

~Waiting-Under-the-Mistletoe!Isa (ooh la la) ;)


	17. Drabble 17

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #17: In Which Mr. Narumi Gets a Tan**

"Yoo hoo, my little hoolybedoos!" exclaims a brown Mr. Narumi as he entered the classroom.

"What happened to you, Mr. Narumi?!" shouts Mikan in hysterics. "You got burnt!"

"No, Mikan," says Narumi gently. "I got a tan."

"Tan," she says, wide-eyed. "Tan."

Natsume snorts. "You look like an over-burnt pancake."

Narumi smiles. "Thank you, Natsume. I was going for the syrupy look."

* * *

_Lol. Narumi takes insults very well. All the more reason to insult him. XD_

~Giggling!Isa


	18. Drabble 18

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #18: In Which Yuka Gives Birth to an Angel**

Yuka cradled her newborn baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful," she whispered. "So beautiful. He would've wanted to see this. To see her."

Sometimes it was so hard. So hard being a single mother.

The baby girl gurgled cutely, reaching out to cup her mother's cheek.

But sometimes being a single mother was worth having an angel for a child.

* * *

_I think I should write more stuff with Shiki, Yuka and Yukihara in it, shouldn't I? Meh. Maybe later. _

~Writer?Isa


	19. Drabble 19

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #19: In Which Anna Bakes a Cake**

Anna stirred the bowl with one hand expertly, while the other cracked eggs into another bowl.

"What 'cha doing?" asked a curious Misaki Harada as she sat in front of the marble counter and watched her bake.

"Baking," replied Anna.

"Baking what?" said Misaki.

"Cake."

"Ooh. Mind if I taste?"

"It's alright."

She dug her finger into the batter. "Tastes... raw."

SMACK!

"What was that for?!"

"I thought you meant to taste it after it was baked!"

* * *

_Hm. This is very... random. I write drabbles on a whim, you know? Heehee. _

~Doodling!Isa


	20. Drabble 20

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #14: In Which Sumire and Koko Listen to Nickelback**

Sumire leans back into her seat and closes her eyes, earphones in her ears. She feels a body slide into the seat next to her, and a part of her hopes it is Natsume, but the other sensible part tries to convince her that Natsume would never sit beside her willingly. Eventually, she had learned to listen to her sensible side, and she assumed the person to be Koko.

An earphone is pulled out from her ear and she frowns. Her eyes open quickly to see Kokoro Yome with her earphone in his ear.

"Hey," she says irritably. "I was listening to that."

"Listening to an earphone?" jokes Koko. "I never took you as a person to follow orders from an inanimate object, Permy dear."

"This is no time for a grammar lesson!" she snaps. "Give it back."

"No," says Koko, grinning. "I want to listen to what you're listening to."

He grins at her again, leaning into her shoulder comfortably. She tries shoving him off, but he is too heavy.

"Nickelback?" says Koko in amusement. "I never took you for the type."

"Shut up!" she says, but a smile nevertheless curls on her lips.

Unconsciously, she leans into him as well, and Koko just smiles.

_I don't listen to Nickelback. I have no idea why I chose that for them to listen to. AND YES PEOPLE. I AM STILL ALIVE. You know my usual excuse. School stuff._

_(SCHOOL SCHMOOL.)_

_Anyways, I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Tech Savvy. I still can't believe the reaction I received (and reviews) for that story. I giggle like a maniac on drugs whenever I read the reviews. I'm still thinking about it though, so don't get your hopes up._

_Review!_

_-Isa (Yeah. I'm going for the simple, girl-next-door chic. Bite me.)_


	21. Drabble 21

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #21: In Which They Receive 'The Talk' **

A thick, heavy textbook was opened to a bookmarked page.

"This," said Yuu importantly, "is an ovary."

The small group of Class B students surrounding him all 'oohed' appreciatively.

"An ovary..." said Mikan in wonder. "How do babies fit in there?"

Sumire Shouda, an annoying 11 year old, snorted at her classmate's display of ignorance. And stupidity. (More on stupidity, really.)

"No, butt-head," she said irritably (because 11 year olds don't know much insulting words that didn't involve the words 'butt' and 'stupid'). "That's where the eggs come out."

Koko, another kid in the class, responded testily. "Oh yeah? I, for one, know that eggs come from _chickens_. So there!"

"Actually, Yome-kun," Yuu said gently, adjusting the wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. "These kind of eggs are the reproductive kind. They combine with the male's sperm," ("What's that? A kind of fish?" asked Mochu.) "and, through fertilization, produce zygotes, which--"

"Speak in English, please," piped another kid in the crowd.

Yuu looked flustered. "W-well," he stuttered. "E-erm... Your mommy and daddy undergo sexual intercourse, which makes the embryo that grows in your mommy's tummy until it becomes a baby."

Everyone looked satisfied with that answer.

"What's sexual intercourse?" Mikan asked innocently. Yuu turned red.

"Oh, I'll save him the trouble," Sumire said before Yuu was reduced to a pile of goo. "It's sex."

Mikan blinked. "Huh?"

Sumire leaned forward and whispered heatedly into the other girl's ear. Mikan's face morphed into a horrified expression.

"NO!" she gasped. "Mommy and daddy wouldn't do that!"

"They did," Sumire said wisely.

"No!" the poor girl sobbed vehemently. "The--the stork was the one who sent me to them. Really! It's the truth!"

Yuu, who had seemed to recover from his state of gooeyness, spoke up. "Actually, Sakura-san, it's physically impossible for a stork to be able to bear the weight--"

"LIES!"

Thankfully, before the scene could get any worse, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi entered the classroom. Seeing as the crowd that formed was gathered around _their_ desk, both boys headed in that direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?" hissed the Hyuuga boy, a flame automatically surging in his palm. Mikan looked up at them, teary-eyed. He faltered for a moment, before gaining momentum.

"NATSUME!" she wailed pathetically. "RUKA! Tell them that the stork is the one who sends babies to mommies and daddies!"

Natsume looked at her blankly. "What?" he deadpanned.

Ruka blushed. "S-Sakura-san..."

Yuu helpfully explained to them all that had happened before they entered the scene. Natsume smirked.

"Ah. Sex ed," he said knowingly. "It's the truth."

"NOO!"

* * *

_Omg. That's probably the stupidest ending I've ever written. Natsume's only 10 there and even though it's been proven he's a pervert, I don't want him unleashing the 'bedroom eyes' on Mikan. SHEESH. They're only in elementary, for Pete's sake! Still. I don't like the ending. Sigh._

_Review..._

-Isa


	22. Drabble 22

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #22: In Which Women are the Head Honchos **

"The phone's ringing."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? Pick it up."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the closest to it."

"But you're the wife."

"...What does that have anything to do with it?"

"It's a given. The women are the one who love talking on the phone."

"You know me better than that."

"Yeah. You're not like other women."

"Is that _bitterness_ I hear?"

"No, dear."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

_Obviously, if you haven't guessed by now, this conversation is between Tsubasa and Misaki. GO GIRL POWER! YES! Sorry for the long wait, but I promise, during the summer, which starts next next week, I'LL UPDATE LIKE CRAZY. Deal? :)_

_-_Isa


	23. Drabble 23

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #23: In Which Sumire and Hayate go Shopping**

"What do you think?"

Hayate tilted his head to one side and scrutinized her dress. "Makes you look fat."

Sumire snorted and turned to walk back to the dressing room. "Thanks for being so flattering."

He shrugged. "What? I'm honest. You can't help who you are."

Sumire, from inside her dressing room, shrugged off her dress and began to slip on another one. "I can't believe how tiny the dressing rooms are! You'd think the store spends their funds on bigger changing rooms."

The adolescent waiting outside leaned on a white-washed wall and rolled his eyes. "Can you hurry up? Cool Blue Sky would never take this long."

"Can you shut up?" said Sumire in the same tone. "And it's Hotaru Imai, okay? Not this Cold Blue Cloud you speak of."

Hayate sniffed indignantly. "It's Cool Blue Sky. And I don't care; she's the greatest girl to ever step on this earth!"

Sumire snorted once more. "Earth schmerth." She stepped out of the room. "How 'bout this?"

She twirled around to show off her deep emerald dress, tied at the back with a black satin ribbon. It was simple, yet elegant.

Hayate smiled. "Ding ding ding. You've got a winner."

Sumire nodded and went back inside to change and pay for the dress. "You better be sure Yome likes this."

Hayate chuckled. "Permy, dear, I think he'd like whatever you wore. Even if it was just a paper bag." He thought for a moment. "Actually, he'd like it much better if you stuck to the paper bag."

Sumire hit him on the upside of his head as she exited the room. "That's for your cheek."

He laughed outright this time, following the green-haired girl as she stood in line to pay for her dress.

Sumire would never admit it, but maybe shopping with Hayate Matsudaira wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_I don't see them interacting much in the manga, so I wondered how they would act around each other if they had the chance. No, of course they're not together! To make things clear, Sumire's going on a date with Koko and needs advice from Hayate. He was probably the only one available at the moment and so she had to settle for him. Otherwise, I don't think she would have given him the time of day. =)) _

_-_Isa


	24. Drabble 24

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #24: In Which He Wins a Basketball Game **

Thirty seconds on the clock.

You bounce the ball up and down, up and down, all across the court to the other side. You make a quick pass to Natsume, who passes it to Ruka, who passes it back to you.

You aren't the best in basketball, but today, you're a shining star.

Everywhere you look, you see members of the opposite team. You keep an eye on their defense and try to approach the ring.

Your own team members block them and you silently thank your teammates.

The score is 90-89, with the visitors winning. You are home.

The only way for you to win the game is to get at least two points or a three-pointer.

You bounce the ball once and, in your one moment of carelessness, are blocked by the captain of the opposition.

He is a big, buff sort of guy, and a part of you wants to run and forfeit the game.

You glance up at the stands, see the colorful banners and voices screaming your name. You smile a smile just a bit wider than your usual.

You bounce the ball a couple more times, fake right, break left, lift your arm, and aim.

You shoot.

The crowd is unusually silent, as the ball circles the ring, then drops into the net.

Beep, beep.

Thirty seconds are up, and you have won the game.

And time has started again. You hear the deafening cheer of the masses and a bob of curly green hair make its way through the crowd.

To you.

You smile and stretch out your arms for the congratulatory hug you so deserve as she launches herself into your waiting embrace.

* * *

_Okay, so here's another drabble! I wanted Koko (if you haven't realized that this one was about him yet) to have a chance at the spotlight for once. :)_

-Isa


	25. Drabble 25

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #25: In Which Mr. Misaki Makes a Decision**

_Narumi smiled, twirling a pink quill in his nimble fingers. _

_That smile scared Misaki. _

"_Mr. Misaki," said Narumi in an almost comforting tone. "Don't you think you should consider the options before you?"_

"_Options?" retorted Misaki, snorting. "All I see are two dead ends."_

_Mr. Narumi's eyes glinted. "It may very well be, but it's the only choice you've got."

* * *

_

Misaki paced back in forth in his personal study room, shaking his head to himself. There really was no other way. It was either _that_ or. . . _that_. And both were, for lack of a better word, undesirable.

Misaki sat down on his leather armchair, rubbing his temples. Contrary to popular belief, his room was very messy. A dozen piles of scattered clothes blocked the doorway, books littered in stacks beside his bed, and the scents of remains of past meals still lingered in the air.

Altogether a very messy room.

Misaki stared at his bed, sheets rumpled and pillows flattened, a worn plushie sat atop it. He whimpered, climbing onto his bed and taking the stuffed toy into his arms.

Generally, he wasn't a softie (like Narumi, that douche-bag), but Beanie was his close ally. Almost a friend, even. The bean plush toy had been there for him through all the bad times and good times.

"What do you think I should do?" he said seriously to the toy. He pressed its stomach.

"Follow your heart," it said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "And trust it will lead you in the right direction."

Misaki picked up the phone on his bedside drawer and dialed Narumi's number.

After a few seconds, the person on the other line picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Narumi. I know what I have to do now."

He couldn't see him, but he was sure Narumi was smiling. _"I knew you would." _

* * *

_I don't like yaoi, so this isn't Narumi/Misaki, okay? I didn't know what Misaki had to make a decision about so I disregarded it altogether. =)) Like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. My creative juices aren't flowing today, so forgive me. _

-Isa


	26. Drabble 26

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #26: In Which Koko Emails**

From: iReadYourMind

To: hyuugayourface

Subject: _Because you are gay._

You know what? You SUCK. YOU SUCK BALLS, MAN. When are you gonna tell Mikan you LIKKKEEE HER?! Cuz, it's been five fricking years and you still haven't made your move, hot shot! If you don't move now, you're gonna lose her.

TELL HER. NAOW.

Kthnxbai.

PS: Please don't go charizard on me. PLEASE. My mom keeps on asking me why I smell like burnt chicken, and I think she's getting suspicious. I keep on telling her it's a coincidence that I just so 'happen' to fall into a burning KFC delivery truck, but it's not going to work for so long, especially since it's happened thrice this week. Drink Koolaid or something, just please. SPARE. ME.

* * *

From: hyuugayourface

To: iReadYourMind

Subject: _Because you are stupid._

Piss off.


	27. Drabble 27

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #27: In Which He Dreams**

Natsume dreams.

He is taken back to a place where his mothers cooks him dinner and his father reads him stories and his sister can see. Where he cannot burn, the Academy is nothing but a superstition, and life was at peace.

In his dream, Natsume is not Black Cat. He is not the pyromaniac. He is simply Natsume. That is all he ever wanted to be.

He feels like he in a fairy tale, though he knows it'll all be over when he wakes up. His father comes home from work and puts up his easel in the garden. He paints thirteen pictures of eagles and tigers and Natsume.

His mother smiles and laughs and is so _alive_. She tells him she loves him. She tells him she will never leave him. She tells him stories of little raven-haired angel boys with beautiful smiles and beautiful wings and beautiful souls.

Natsume stirs in his dream.

His mother calls him beautiful. _Beautifulbeautifulbeautiful_.

He is still her angel boy, she says. Even if his wings are torn off and his soul is tainted and he cannot smile anymore, he is still her angel boy.

_Angelangelangel_.

When Natsume finally wakes up, he sits there, in the cold darkness of his bedroom and he thinks.

He thinks of raven-haired angel boys and thirteen paintings of tigers and eagles and himself and he remembers what it feels like to be loved.

* * *

_I feel very angsty today. Meh. XP_

_Well. Hope this was satisfactory. (Quite a change from all the humor last chapter, no? Haha.)_

_-_Angsty!Isa


	28. Drabble 28

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #28: In Which She is a Tragic Heroine **

I sit there, tapping my fingers on the desk in synch with the rhythm of the music I'm listening to on my iPod. I'm at class, during Biology, staring out the window, watching the sky turn grey and the water pour down and the sun disappear behind the clouds. I tap and watch, watch and tap, not listening to the lecture given by my teacher, but I can feel his eyes on me.

Hyuuga Natsume. I knew him, but didn't really know him. I can tell he was the one watching me, but I didn't know how. His gaze pierces my back, right through my skin, just like a knife, into my heart. I can feel how he searches me for something, for an answer, for anything that can tell him what I'm thinking.

No one knows what I think about.

He's always been a somebody in my school. He had friends who weren't really friends, girls crowding him wherever he went; he had someone to go to when he was lonely, but that would never be since he preferred solitude to company.

In a way, I watched him too.

I never thought to myself, _Hyuuga Natsume, he's the one_. Simply because I didn't. I didn't believe he was the one.

He couldn't be. Not with the way I am and the way he is.

And sometimes, late at night, I think about it and I feel sad. I feel sad about how I couldn't love him, not the way I wanted to. Not the way I could be happier.

I tap in synch with the rhythm of the music, trying to forget about him.

Trying to forget about Hyuuga Natsume and his heart. A heart that would never belong to me.

* * *

_So Mikan is surprisingly unMikan-like here. I didn't know what came into my mind as I wrote this, but I was decidedly bored of happy endings. I tried this out. Review and tell me how it was?_

-Isa


	29. Drabble 29

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #29: In Which He Street Races**

_That stupid, insensitive, promise-breaking... bastard!_ Mikan thought angrily, hurriedly throwing on her jacket, grabbing her car keys off the counter and running out of her apartment complex.

Streetlamps, buildings, and a few stragglers rushed past her in a blur; she knew she really shouldn't be driving this fast, but her mind was focused on only one thing: finding her rude, jerkalicious, street racing roommate.

_When I find that boy,_ she thought menacingly, _I'm going to pummel him to the ground._

Turning a corner at Yokoyama street, she finally arrived at her destination: a rather rundown part of Tokyo, where normally no one ever went to.

The race was hush-hush, seeing as street racing was illegal and police cars got around much faster than in the 90's, when underground street racing was among the norm in the bustling city of Tokyo. This time, there were only two cars racing that night, one of which was owned by Hyuuga Natsume—the infamous speed demon best known for his expert skills at drifting—her beloved roommate.

She had warned him not to go. The police were rumored to be patrolling these areas frequently late at night, when races usually took place, and she had insistently told him not to go.

And what did he do?

Of course, being the bastard he is, he went.

Mikan got out of her car, running as fast as she could to the crowd of people a distance away from her, shouting his name.

The raven-haired boy turned around with a blank stare, before catching her gaze. Time seemed to slow down. He gave a small, reassuring smirk, as if to tell her she didn't need to worry. He'd win this. For her.

Mikan sighed, deciding to just give up, before slowly giving him a smile of her own. She'd let him do this. Just this once. Just for tonight.

_Good luck._

And then he got into his car, started his engine, and he and his opponent took off into the night.

* * *

_OKAY. OKAY. I'm sorry. I've been AWOL for what? Two months? I can't make any promises, but I'll try to update more often. SORRRRRRRYYYYYYY. _

_So, this drabble was partially inspired by this TOTALLY AWESOME fanfic called "Behind the Bars" by xKaze-chan. It's a Naruto fanfic, but check it out if you want. You won't be disappointed. :)_

_...Unless you hate SasuSaku. Then don't read it. Because it's a SasuSaku. _

_ANYWAYS. There's probably gonna be a sequel to this, I dunno, but we'll see. Review, my darlings!_

Isa-darling


	30. Drabble 30

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #30: In Which A Pitiful Substitute Teacher is Bullied**

Class 2-B is as rowdy as usual, when Narumi-sensei (dressed in a toga, a wreath of flowers atop his head) prances into the room, beaming like he had just won the lottery.

"Everyone!" he exclaims cheerily. "Settle down, settle down! We're going to do something really exciting for today's lesson!"

Mikan Sakura, who looks up from her (one-sided) conversation with her beloved Hotaru, says in surprise, "Eh? Narumi-sensei is actually going to teach us something?"

Hotaru raises an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. "Shame. I was looking forward to bullying that four-eyed sub today."

"Everyone!" Narumi repeats, and the class falls silent. This is a feat that rarely any other teacher can accomplish. One wonders how the blonde... er, feminine teacher manages.

"Today," he chirps good naturedly, "you are going to draw a picture about your _feelings_."

The class immediately erupts into a flurry of outraged comments and complaints, which are quickly subdued by a (threatening?) smile from their beloved homeroom teacher.

"So, you'll be doing that the entire period, while I go run on some errands." He opens the door, only to reveal a familiar quivering substitute teacher, who only begins to shake in terror upon seeing the class. "Fukutan-sensei will be in charge. Don't give him trouble now!"

And with another blinding smile, he disappears.

"This seems to be my day," Hotaru Imai says, smiling a cruel smile that sends Fukutan running for the hills.

At Mikan's gaping mouth, she shrugs in nonchalance. "What's his problem?"

* * *

_OKAY, OKAY. I'M SORRY. Here's the 30th drabble. To make up for my absence these past few months, I'll post another two. IS THAT OK WITH YOU?_

- Isa


	31. Drabble 31

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #31: In Which First Impressions Don't Always Matter**

"First impressions always matter," said Mikan to herself in front of the mirror as she straightened her dress and clipped on her pearl earrings.

"First impressions always matter," she repeated again, brushing her hair and slipping on her heels.

"First impressions always matter," she said as she fumbled in her bag for her make-up kit.

"First impressions always matter." She dabbed on some light lipstick and eye shadow, puckering her pouty lips in front of the compact mirror.

"First impressions always matter," she said, spraying on some perfume from a pink crystal bottle on her dressing table.

"First impressions always matter," she said as she strode out the door and into the car parked out by the curb.

"First impressions always matter," she whispered to herself checking her hair in the rearview mirror.

"Goodness, Mikan!" exclaimed her mother from the driver's seat. "It's just a wedding!"

"First impr—" Mikan paused, giggling. "Yeah, but mom! It's true. First impressions do matter."

"Well," said Yuka, glancing at her daughter from the mirror pointedly. "I met your father ice-skating on a frozen pond. He purposely tripped me and I fell into a ditch. Then I called him a measly flea-ridden mutt with eyes the size of an elephant's behind."

Mikan laughed. "Okay, but that's not going to happen for me. I'm going to meet some nice guy in that wedding, wearing a tux too, and hell, if I stutter if just a bit, I'm going to kill myself."

Yuka rolled her eyes. "You got your father's genes, alright."

They drove into the church parking lot and Mikan stepped out of the car, making her way into the church entrance with her mother.

She walked into the reception area, was smiled at by complete strangers, and immediately went to the refreshments table, where a tall, dark-haired man stood sipping punch.

She got herself some juice and glanced at the person a few feet away in interest.

_Motherfathersisterbrother. _

_Holy... You're in a church, Mikan, remember?_ The man leaning casually against the table was undeniably gorgeous. His body looked toned and lean and his dark black hair messy, but handsome. His face was perfectly angular, and with the most spectacular, amazing, beautiful crimson red eyes...

If only she was in _his_ arms, him moaning _her_ name... Her heart thumped erratically, and she felt her insides wriggle in pleasure. She smacked herself. _Inappropriate, you asshole. _

The man saw her little act and raised an eyebrow coldly. She flushed. "Um... er... hi?"

The man chuckled, and it raised the hair on the back of her neck. _Holy thoughts, holy thoughts..._

"Well, you look like you're having a good time."

_Brothersisterfathermother. _

How was it possible for his voice to be so deep and husky and so damn _sexy_...

"How was it possible for his voice to be so deep and husky and so damn _sexy_..." Her face immediately flushed. She did not just say that out loud, did she?

_YOU TOTAL DUMBASS WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?_

"Oh, really now?" said the raven-haired man, a wicked smirk on his face. He enjoyed watching her squirm.

"Um... er..." Her hand shook so much she spilled punch all over the front of her _white_ dress.

The stain spread throughout the front of her dress, revealing, ahem... The man's eyes glinted.

No, no, no.

He ran his hand through his hair and laughed. "Thanks for putting on so great a show, love," he whispered heatedly in her ear, than walked away.

She watched him, her face still red.

So much for first impressions now.

* * *

_SO OOC, I KNOW. But I sorta like this drabble, hahaha. XDD_

-Isa


	32. Drabble 32

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #32: In Which He Does Not Believe in Love**

I've never liked heart-to-heart conversations.

So when Ruka barges into my office at 6am in the morning, it was only natural to be suspicious. Maybe he ran out of coffee or something.

But when he went right out and says, "I'm in love," I knew he was loony.

"Right, Ruka," I say in monotone, flipping through my newspaper idly.

"I'm not playing around here, Natsume," he says, sitting on the chair in front of my desk (oak and shiny, thank you very much) and taking his head into his hands, looking miserable and pitiful.

Which reminds me how horrendous love is.

"I'm in love," he repeats, and hearing those words make my stomach clench.

But I try not to let it show. "So what of it?" I attempt to sound nonchalant, but fail.

"I'm _in love_, Natsume," he says again.

"I heard you the first time," I say stiffly, because he _knew_ I wasn't the touchy-feely type. Wait a minute, what was he doing here, spilling his guts to me about how very much in love he was?

Love. There was that word again.

"I'm in love," he stressed, "with Imai."

Those words ring in my head while I try to take lead of the situation, which is pretty much what I do with everything. "You're in love," I say the facts with a perfectly straight face, though I'm feeling sick to the core. Love. Ugh. "With Imai." I swivel my armchair to face him. I bet I looked pretty scary about now, since Ruka looked like he was going to piss in his pants.

Hah. I still got it.

"When the hell did that happen?"

Ruka groans and I feel a tiny spark of sympathy for him. Tiny, mind you. "I don't know. Imai's company is a new benefactor of one of our franchises in Manhattan, and she's been visiting the manor to discuss strictly business." At this point he looks a little bitter. "And I talk to her about how the company's sales are doing and stuff, and I—I got to spend more time with her and we talked and, and—Oh God."

"What?" I ask, not because I'm curious but because I've got a meeting in 30 minutes and this man-to-man talk is taking too long.

"I woke up this morning and I knew why. I'm bloody in love with her, Natsume!" He buried his head in his hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"What," I say, frowning. "You think I'm some sort of love guru now?"

To my surprise, he laughs. "No. You're my best friend."

"Exactly," I say. "A best friend with no interest in love." I pause, feeling inquisitive. "What does it feel like?"

"What?" he says. "Being in love?" I nod. "Bloody horrible." Ah. My suspicions were correct.

Ruka chuckles and stands up from the chair, striding towards the door and twisting the knob. He pauses and glances over his shoulder at me. "You'll know what it feels like first-hand soon enough."

And he closes the door, leaving me alone and feeling utterly like a fool.

Love. Bah, humbug.

* * *

_So, that's enough updating for me. :P _

_I'll see if I can post another oneshot soon, but don't get your hopes up, because people who know my very well know that I'm incredibly lazy. So yeah._

_-Isa_


	33. Drabble 33

**S****urvival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #33: In Which He Wishes She'd Join a Nunnery**

When your baby girl comes crying into the room, screaming about how she could never be a mother now, you immediately come to your own conclusions. Before you can bring out the chainsaw, however, your wife puts a calm (_threatening_, you think) hand on your shoulder. You sit back down at once. You know Yuka is not a person to be dealt with.

She sits your daughter down and looks her directly in the eye until her sniffles quieted down somewhat. Your blood is still boiling.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" she asks, gentle and loving, the perfect picture of a mother. You know better.

Your adorable little angel sniffs (You're going to pound whoever hurt your baby girl! Rip their fucking _spine_ out! _No one_ touches Mikan Sakura on your account) and looks up at your wife with tearful eyes. You resist the urge to go find your chainsaw, because it's under the box labeled 'Mikan's Fifth Birthday Party' and you know Yuka purposefully put it there because she knows you'll get distracted, leafing through pictures and memories of your little girl's birthday bash. That's how you get whenever Mikan is concerned, but you can't help it. She's your only daughter. Mikan is your little angel.

Said little angel chokes back a sob before wailing, in a voice that makes your heart clench painfully.

"Natsume stole my panties!"

You faint.

* * *

"I knew that boy was no good!"

You're in a rampage, screaming and throwing things and dying to go avenge your daughter's stolen virtue.

"Calm down, Izumi." But you can't calm down, how can you calm down when that little _mongrel_ who stole your twelve year old girl's underwear is still on the loose? He might be sneaking around right now, attempting a second strike!

Your wife hits you on the head with the gracefulness of a swan. It hurts, that aching bump on your head, and you look at her with pleading eyes.

"Can't you see? Can't you see our daughter's maidenhood has been—has been—" You can't say the words, can't even stutter them out.

"Left untouched." Yuka glares at you with the power of a thousand suns. You respectively wilt. "It's just her underwear, Izumi. It's not like he took her right then and there on that sofa—"

You clamp your hands down on your ears, singing a tune mindlessly. Don't think about that. Your baby would _never_ do that dirty deed, never ever—

"Oh, for God's sake," Yuka breathes out tiredly. You seem to notice she has stopped speaking blasphemous thoughts and cautiously uncover your ears.

"And even if her virginity was taken, we'd have made that boy take responsibility for it anyway."

You try your hardest not to faint again.

* * *

Five days later, your daughter introduces the perverted panty-stealer to you one morning.

He is incredibly good-looking for his age, you admit grudgingly: the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, with the exception of his abnormally short eyebrows. But still! That gives him no right to—

Mikan hugs his arm happily, with a naïve smile on her face. "Daddy!" she says breathlessly. "This is Natsume! He's my friend now!"

_What the hell?_—you think blankly. Your daughter is friends with a panty-thief. Since when did that happen? Just a few days ago she was crying about how this little bastard of a child stole her underwear! And now she was best buddies with the kid? Oh, daddy does _not_ approve of this.

But she looks at you with shining eyes and you can't bring yourself to drag her away from the boy. And then you look at him. He's got this smug look on his face—well, not really, but you know it; you know that boy's laughing at you in the inside, mocking you and saying: _Look whose got your baby girl now?_

He opens his mouth to speak, and you're ready to rip his fucking _spine_ out.

Instead, a noncommittal grunt escapes his throat. "Hn."

Fucking _panty-stealer._

He inclines his head forward slightly. You think it's a bow, a pathetic one, but it's still a bow. You think you oughta teach that kid some manners—

"You are not taking my daughter from me," you growl instead, ignoring Mikan's gasp of surprise.

Natsume lifts one aristocratic brow, and gives a little smirk. You want to castrate him. Rip his spine out and—

"Daddy!" Mikan gasps again, huge doe eyes staring up at you. "What are you talking about? Natsume's not taking me away—we're just going to play in the field near Sumire's house. We'll be right back, promise." She gives a little pout and you know you're done for.

You sigh and though you disagree with all the fire in your soul, you let them go along. Your pigtailed little girl drags him away by the hand, squealing and laughing. Your wife appears next to you, an arm wrapped around your waist. You can't help but wonder where she was this whole time. Where was she to give parental support?

"He's a good kid," she murmurs against your shoulder. You frown, because really? That arrogant ass? No way. "He'll be good for our Mikan."

"He stole her _underwear_."

She waves away your pitiful argument with a roll of the eyes. "He'll be getting around to that anyway, sooner or later."

It isn't too late to go rev up your chainsaw, is it? You won't be distracted by the pictures this time.

Promise.

* * *

_As you can plainly see, this has been inspired by Arabesque05's brilliant work, "like a heart that stumbles onto knowledge." It's a rather good read if you don't mind SasuSaku. This one is a bit too long to be classified as a drabble, or even a drabblet, but it's too short to publish as a oneshot, so I though, why not here? :D _

_Reviews nourish my soul._

_-_Isa


	34. Drabble 34

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #34: In Which Mankind is Doomed**

"Hold my purse."

The three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere.

Tsubasa Andou looked on pathetically as his girlfriend shoved her—pink, flowery—purse at him as she entered the store.

"Look at that man, mommy! He's holding a flower bag!" a little kid shouted. His mother proceeded to lead him past Tsubasa, covering his eyes.

"Don't look sweetie, don't look..."

Oh, the shame.

* * *

_I AM SORRY. . _

_I know I totally disappeared on you all, but I'M BACK. It's summer and I'm back. :D_

_Until, you know, I get lazy to update and... _

_WELL, WHATEVER. I'll post another drabble right after this. YOU'LL SEE. _


	35. Drabble 35

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #35: In Which Ruka Laments**

"People like you are the reason we have middle fingers..." he muttered.

"What was that?" Hotaru said, looking up from her camera. "And a little to the right."

Ruka, almost instinctively, fidgeted a bit to his side. "Nothing," he sighed. Would he ever have the guts to stand up to Imai?

* * *

_SEEEEEE. I TOLD YOU. :)_

_Anyways, this is totally a drabble. Most of the other ones I wrote in this collection are too long, but this one is so short that I'm proud. BOOYAH._


	36. Drabble 36

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #36: In Which Mikan Runs Away**

Whenever Mikan runs away, she always goes to the bus stop first. And always, on the day she runs, it's raining.

She never leaves, however. Busses come and stop by her, but she never goes on them. They leave after a while, when the driver realizes she won't be coming in.

She sits there, sheltered by the small roof over her head, just watching the rain pelt down onto the ground like tears.

And then Natsume comes to get her, and she allows him take her home.

Mikan runs away, but she never leaves.

* * *

It's on a rainy day when Mikan runs away again.

And as usual, Natsume knows where to find her.

But instead of taking her home like he's supposed to, he sits down beside her, and when the bus comes along, he gets on it.

When she doesn't follow, he turns around, and gives a little smirk.

"You coming, or what?"

* * *

One rainy day, Mikan leaves with nothing left behind.

* * *

_Lol, just wrote this last-minute while I was listening to Pierrot by Hatsune Miku. WATCH IT, THE PV'S AWESOME. But sad. :( _

_ALSO, HAS ANYONE HERE READ THE LATEST CHAPTER OF KUROSHITSUJI? LIZZY OMG, SHE'S SO KICKASS. LIZZY YOU'RE AWESOME!_


	37. Drabble 37

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #37: In Which There is Blogging**

**MIKAN-TAMA'S AWESOME BLOG!**

**Mood: Miserable**

**Location: Miserable Land**

**Subject: Being a Girl is Miserable**

Hey everyone. Today is a miserable, horrible day.

Good bye.

* * *

**COMMENTS (4)**

* * *

hyuuga01 _wrote on 4/3/11, 10:42pm:_

_Subject: (no subject)_

Oi, polka dots. Stop complaining about your existence. We already know how meaningless it is. Now shut up or I'll burn your skirt again.

* * *

REPLIES (1)

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 10:50pm:_

_Subject: YOU'RE A PERVY LOSER_

YOU SHUT UP, PERVERT. AND HOW'D YOU FIND MY BLOG ANYWAY?

* * *

imaihotaru _wrote on 4/3/11, 10:20pm:_

_Subject: Shut up_

If you commit suicide, you will leave me everything you own. That was not a request.

* * *

REPLIES (2)

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 10:21pm:_

_Re: Subject: But Hotaru-taaaaannnn_

Mouuuuu, Hotaru-tan! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO MEEEEE

* * *

imaihotaru _wrote on 4/3/11, 10:30pm:_

_Re: Subject: Shut the hell up_

Don't call me that. And shut up, I can hear you yelling all the way from my dorm.

* * *

_wrote on 4/3/11, 10:35pm:_

_Subject: GO DIE NOW, SAKURA_

HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE MISERABLE BECAUSE I, THE GREAT SUMIRE-SAMA, HAVE CAPTURED THE HEARTS OF BOTH RUKA-KUN AND NATSUME-KUN! GO WALLOW IN YOUR OWN MISERY, SAKURA!

* * *

REPLIES (2)

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 10:39pm:_

_Re: Subject: YOU DIE, PERMY_

You're weiiiiiird, PERMY! :P Why's your username so long and stupid? LOL.

And you die first!

* * *

hyuuga01 _wrote on 4/3/11, 10:55pm:_

_Re: Subject: Shut up, Shouda_

Go to hell.

* * *

bunny-boy _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:03pm:_

_Subject: Are you okay, Sakura-san?_

What's wrong?

* * *

REPLIES (9)

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:15pm:_

_Re: Subject: I'm fine, Ruka-pyon!_

Don't worry about me! :3

You're so nice!

* * *

hyuuga01 _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:17pm:_

_Re: Subject: Stop flirting with Ruka, you stupid polka dotted panty girl_

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:18pm:_

_Re: Subject: I'M NOT YOU PERVERTED PANTY STEALER_

What did you do with my panties anyway? I BET YOU SNIFFED THEM AND LOCKED THEM UP SO NO ONE WOULD FIND THEM, YOU PERVERT. EW!

* * *

hyuuga01 _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:20pm:_

_Re: Subject: Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies_

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:23pm:_

_Re: Subject: STOP REPLYING WITH ONLY SUBJECTS_

LOSERRRRRRRRRR *sticks out tongue*

And what is that supposed to mean anyway?

* * *

imaihotaru _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:30pm:_

_Re: Subject: Your username_

Nogi, your username is quite amusing. I trust you like it?

* * *

bunny-boy _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:33pm:_

_Re: Subject: My username_

IMAI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY USERNAME? CHANGE IT BACK NOW!

* * *

imaihotaru _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:34pm:_

_Re: Subject: Your username_

No.

* * *

_shotashota _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:39pm:_

_Re: Subject: GO TO HELL IMAI_

WHY'D YOU CHANGE IT AGAIN? I PREFER BUNNY-BOY TO THIS! CHANGE IT BACK NOW.

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:44pm:_

_Re: Subject: LOL_

LOL, RUKA-PYON. I can't believe I didn't notice before! You're so shota! XDD

Though when you talk to Hotaru-taaaan (heart) you become so tsundere!

* * *

hyuuga01 _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:46pm:_

_Re: Subject: (no subject)_

Ha.

* * *

_shotashota _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:50pm:_

_Re: Subject: (no subject)_

...I hate you all.

* * *

imaihotaru _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:55pm:_

_Re: Subject: (no subject)_

And Hyuuga's a tsundere too. Though who knows, he could be a yandere too. Watch out, Mikan.

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:56pm:_

_Re: Subject: (no subject)_

Watch out for what?

* * *

hyuuga01 _wrote on 4/3/11, 11:57pm:_

_Re: Subject: Imai_

Shut the hell up.

* * *

_shotashota _wrote on 4/3/11, 12:02pm:_

_Re: Subject: (no subject)_

All of you shut up.

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 12:10pm:_

_Re: Subject: (no subject)_

WOAH. RUKA-PYON'S SO OOC! And stop replying to this post, you guys. You're flooding my inbox.

* * *

froggyjinno-sama _wrote on 4/3/11, 12:11pm:_

_Re: Subject: Indeed._

What are all of you doing up at this hour? Go to bed this instant. I hope you're all prepared for the quiz we're having tomorrow.

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 12:12pm:_

_Re: Subject: Oh shit_

Who the hell told Jin-Jin about my blog?

* * *

froggyjinno-sama _wrote on 4/3/11, 12:13pm:_

_Re: Subject: Oh shit indeed_

Detention tomorrow after school, Sakura.

* * *

cherry_orange11 _wrote on 4/3/11, 12:14pm:_

_Re: Subject: I'm so screwed_

Dammit. OTL

* * *

**Lol sorry for this crap. It's pure crap. I know. OTL **

**Anyways, I wrote this to get more points for the House Cup we're having in AoGA on Facebook. GO TEAM C.**

- Tearless Sonnet


	38. Drabble 38

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #38: In Which He Feasts**

* * *

"My back hurts," Mikan said, hoisting her backpack over her shoulder and huffing.

"My ears hurt. Stop whining," Hotaru said, speeding up the mountain on one of her inventions.

"Are you sure there isn't enough space for me on there, Hotaru?" Mikan grumbled, stumbling over a stray branch.

"I'm sure," she replied, sipping on her water jug and ignoring her best friend's agitated breathing.

"I don't understand why we have to climb this freaking mountain in the first place," Mikan said, struggling to push away the thorny vines in her path. "Ouch!" she hissed, as she pricked her thumb on one of the spikes. She placed her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it timidly, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I wanna go hoooome," she groaned.

"You were the one who suggested this hike, idiot," Hotaru said monotonously. "Hurry up or we won't be able to find a place to stay before nightfall." She looked at Mikan, a gleam in her eyes. "And you don't know what goes around in this forest when it turns dark."

* * *

Mikan collapsed on the ground, moaning. "I wanna go hoooooooooooome."

Hotaru climbed off her levitating duck scooter and looked around. "This is a good spot. We'll set up camp here."

Mikan sighed, pulling herself up. "I'm so tired. Did you bring the tent?"

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at her. "I did. For myself. You get your own tent."

Mikan looked at her with wide eyes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'GET MY OWN TENT,' I DON'T HAVE MY OWN TENT—"

"Too bad," the ebony-haired girl said, pressing a red button on the remote she pulled out of her bag. Immediately, a large, beautiful tent sprung up in the middle of the clearing. Hotaru picked up her sleeping bag and crawled inside, putting out the lamp. "Good night, idiot."

Mikan sat outside in the cold and the dark, all alone.

What a great friend that girl was, huh?

* * *

"Okay, Mikan, you'll be fine. Just find some… twigs or logs and build yourself a fire… you'll be fine…"

The woods were incredibly dark. No light from the moon escaped through the tightly woven branches of the wicked-looking gnarled trees that blocked her path. The night air was cold, leaving the auburn haired girl shivering, even with her coat and scarf wrapped snugly around her neck.

"Maybe… over here?" Mikan looked around, picking up some twigs on the ground, and gathering them into a bundle in her arms. This is enough, she thought to herself cheerily, preparing to head back to the campsite. She turned around, whistling a tune, before stopping dead in her heels.

All the trees looked the same. Where was the way back? She was completely lost.

"Calm, calm, you'll be fine, Hotaru will find you, just stay put, she'll come find you…" she muttered to herself, wrapping her arms around her knees. She sat under a tree and closed her eyes. Might as well get a little sleep for now…

* * *

"Oi, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was greeted with a pair of red eyes.

"W-what the—" She tried to move back, but her back met the trunk of the tree; she couldn't move.

"Chill, little girl, I'm not gonna eat you." The owner of the red eyes was tall, with tousled black hair and a pale complexion. He had an irritatingly handsome smirk on his face as he spoke, and he reached one hand out to her.

She hesitatingly took it, letting him pull her up.

"I'm Mikan," she said, "and I'm lost."

"I figured," he said, not looking back at her as he began walking. Mikan looked around; the trees were still blocking out all light, and she couldn't tell if it was morning or night. Had Hotaru realized she was missing yet?

"Are you gonna stay there all night, or am I going to have to carry you?" Well, that was one question answered. The girl hurried to keep up with the lad, jumping over fallen trees and branches, over ditches and brooks.

"So," she asked, "What's your name?"

He grunted. "Natsume."

"You live near here?" she said. She didn't recall seeing many towns on the outskirts of the forest.

He threw her an amused glance. "Yeah, you can say that."

They had been walking for around two hours before stopping at a small clearing. A small house made out of logs stood in the middle, old and dusty, but it seemed to still be standing.

"That's my place. Home sweet home," Natsume drawled. "You can stay there for the meantime. We'll find your friend in the morning."

Weird, Mikan thought. She never told him she came with someone else, did she?

* * *

Mikan woke up to the sound of metal sliding over metal.

"H-huh?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Natsume?"

She looked up and saw him seated by the window, sharpening something. He looked at her slowly, a sickeningly cheery smile spreading across his face. Like he knew something she didn't.

"Hey, you're awake?"

"Yeah… what are you doing?"

"My knife was getting rusty."

"O-oh," she said nervously, eyeing the butcher's knife he held in his hands.

"What," he said, laughing. "You think I'm gonna kill you?"

"N-no, of course not!" she stammered, but nevertheless covered herself to the chin with her blanket.

"Oh, that's a shame. Because you would have been right."

* * *

Hotaru woke up the next morning to an empty campsite.

Mikan was gone.

Immediately, she'd called the cops, anyone, really, to help her find her missing best friend.

Unfortunately, the only thing they had managed to recover was her severed finger and a note.

"_Thanks for the meal."_

* * *

_LOL OKAY SO I FAIL AT HORROR. OTL  
- Isa _


	39. Drabble 39

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #39: In Which it Rains **

* * *

Mikan stretched her whole body out on the bench, yawning idly. The steady stream of rain gushing down from the sky was relentless, leaving her unable to leave the bus top shelter she was currently occupying.

She leaned against the wall, with her legs stretched out in front of her, and placed her school bag on the ground. The rain droplets crashed noisily on the roof above her, and she could almost sense a kind of rhythm to it.

Japan was busy, as usual: thousands of people walked along the crowded streets, hurrying even more so with the sudden downpour. Mikan had been hoping to pass by 109 for some shopping after her gruesome day at school, but apparently, that didn't seem like it would be a possibility any time soon.

Sounds of feet treading on puddle ridden concrete alerted her ears to a newcomer: a boy (who went to the same school as her, as she could tell by the uniform) jogged towards the bus stop, using his navy blazer as a shield from the rain, though that didn't really do much help—he was completely soaked.

He glanced behind him, at her, and she nearly jumped in surprise. His blazer blocked most of his face—the only features she could make out were his eyes. They were a deep, startling crimson.

He stared at her for a moment, and then turned forward again. She continued to stare at him though—his lean back was slouched slightly, his bag tucked tightly underneath his arm as he held up his blazer with the other.

After a few minutes of examining him, she realized she was being horribly rude, occupying the entire bench like that. Blushing in mortification, she put down her legs and scooted a little to the side, bringing her bag along with her.

The rain continued to pour down in torments, and the only sound was of that and maybe the loud beating of her heart.

She sat there, clutching her school bag to her chest tightly, and waited for the boy to notice the free space. He didn't. She cleared her throat. No reaction. She did it again, a little louder this time. "Ahem!"

He looked at her, and she could see his face a little more clearly now. It was a nice, clean face. Pale, angular, handsome. She could feel herself blushing.

"Uh…" she muttered, eyes cast downwards.

He didn't say anything, but made his way toward her, plopping down lazily on the bench. He laid down his blazer across his lap and leaned back, crossing his arms and staring straight ahead.

More awkward silence. Mikan bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"U-um…"

"Took you enough time," he said lazily, interrupting her. She glanced at him, startled.

"I-" she started, trying to find the right words to clearly express what she wanted to say, "I, uh, sorry."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His own met hers, and she quickly looked down, embarrassed to be caught staring.

Mikan directed her eyes at a stoplight a distance away before gathering up the courage to speak again. "So you, uh, you go to GA too?"

The boy grunted.

"Am I supposed to take that as a yes or a no?"

"How about a 'none of your business'?" She bristled angrily.

"Well, you don't have to be so rude," she said, frowning. "It was just a question."

He didn't reply, and they fell into an awkward silence yet again.

"Your handkerchief."

She looked up at him, startled. He wasn't looking at her, his eyes still staring ahead at the busy streets, but no one else could have spoken. They were the only two there.

The boy sighed, before bending over and picking up the handkerchief that had somehow slipped out of her pocket and onto the ground. He tossed it onto her skirt, and she squealed.

"You're welcome," he drawled, smirking at her.

She squeezed out the water in her soiled handkerchief, wringing it out, but nevertheless grinned at him. "Thanks, I guess. Now my skirt is drenched, too."

He eyed her amusedly. "You could say the same thing for every part of me."

Before she could say anything else, the bus rolled into view, and the boy stood up, using his blazer as a shield once again. "See ya, little girl."

She watched, mesmerized, as he got on the bus and raised a hand in farewell. Soon, it drove away, turning around a corner and then disappearing.

Mikan sat there, unable to move her body, before realizing that was the last bus on schedule and now she'd have to walk in the rain to get back home.

Wonderful.

* * *

_Lol, typical shoujo manga scene._

- Isa


	40. Drabble 40

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #40: In Which It is Hot**

"Why is it so hoooooot."

Hotaru turned to look at her best friend who was stretched out on the porch, fanning herself lazily with a paper fan.

The electric one was directed at herself, of course.

"Maybe because it's the middle of summer?" she said lazily, biting into a juicy watermelon slice Mikan's grandfather had given the two girls.

"I wish it were winter time so I could just curl up under the kotatsu and fall asleep forever," Mikan groaned again, before turning over on her side and watching as the wind chimes bumped into each other, creating a pretty sound somewhat reminiscent of bells.

The countryside was quiet as usual, other than the sound of crickets and the tinkling chimes. Occasionally, one of her neighbors would ride past on their bicycle on the way or going back from the convenience store, waving at the two children, but that was seldom, since going out at this time under the sweltering sun was mad.

"You want to go blow up my plastic wading pool?" Mikan asked, flipping through pages of her shoujo manga in boredom.

"You mean, do _you_ want to go blow up your plastic wading pool?" Hotaru said through a mouthful of watermelon. "Because I'm quite sure you do."

Mikan moaned, covering her face with the outspread pages of her comic. "But I'm so laaaaazy."

"You're always lazy."

The summer heat was unbearable and the idea of staying refreshingly cool in a pool of water seemed like the loveliest idea in the world—but did she really have to get up and _do it?_ Decisions, decisions.

In the end, both girls remained on the porch that afternoon, sweating under the heat of the midday sun.

This tradition continued forth until school started and neither had the time to laze about _or_ blow up plastic wading pools.

Ah, the beauty of summer vacation.


	41. Drabble 41

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #41: In Which He Speaks Bishie**

"Say this aloud, 'ikemen.'"

Natsume stared at the girl blankly. "What."

"Ikemen. Say it," Mikan persisted, poking him on the shoulder. He slapped her hand away.

"No."

She held up a hand at him, fishing around in her pocket for something. Finally, she pulled out a crumply piece of paper, which she tried to smoothen out before clearing her throat and reading from it.

"The Bishounen Voice Meme."

"What."

"Say 'I'm a Ginga Bishounen insert your name in parenthesis here'!"

"What."

"Come on, Natsume, saaaay ittttt."

"No."

"Say it and I'll give you free access to my panty drawer for a week."

"A month."

"Two weeks or it's off."

"…Fine. I'm a Ginga Bishounen Natsume."

The crowd of girls that had suddenly popped out of nowhere squealed.

"Now, what would you say to pick up girls?"

"What the actual fuck."

"Panties for one moooonth~"

"Hn. Go out with me or die."

Said crowd of girls giggled and commented on his 'attractive bad boy-ness.'

"Okay, good, good. Now pronounce the following words." Mikan's eyebrows furrowed. "Er, okay. Bishe, ikemen, saikou, baka, dobe, daisuki, sudeki, aho ga, aishiteru, ponponpon, hanasanaide, ureshi."

"…Repeat that from the top."

"Bishie."

"Bishie."

A few girls in the crowd that huddled over the conversing two fainted.

"Ikemen."

"I already said that."

"Oh yeah. Saikou."

"Saikou."

"Ba—wait, never mind."

"Baka."

"I SAID NEVER. MIND."

"Hn."

"We'll skip all the other words. Except this one. Ponponpon. Say it."

Silence.

"Say it and I'll give you access to my panty drawer AND I'll buy you that volume of manga you wanted."

"…Pon."

"HM?"

"…Ponponpon."

All fangirls have vacated the realm of the living, hallelujah.

"Gooood. Now, which bishie would you become homo for?"

"I am not answering that."

"But Natsu—"

"I am not. Answering that."

Sniff. "Fine. Say—" Pause. Blush. "Uh, no, skip that too."

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Let me see."

"No!"

"Stop being so stubborn, Polka."

"No, don't—askjdfgkl."

"…"

"Er…"

Sigh. "I'm only going to say it once, so listen carefully."

More silence.

"I love you."

HOLY—

Mikan's soul vacated the realm of the living. Natsume goes in search of the infamous 'Panty Drawer.'

All's well that ends well.

_The bishie voice meme doesn't belong to me, btw._

- Isa 


	42. Drabble 42

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #42: In Which Ruka Cries**

"I love you too, Ruka."

The blonde stared at Mikan, his eyes wide and unblinking, for a few minutes before suddenly his eyes watered.

"W-what's wrong?" Mikan cried in horror, patting him on the back, afraid she'd said something wrong, or worse—he didn't return her feelings.

"N-no, no," he said, rubbing his eyes with a smile on his face. "I just… thank you. Thank you." The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

His lips stretched out into the largest, brightest smile in the world. "I thought this would never happen. Not in my wildest dreams. Because—because I'm weak and I'm shy and I can't protect you as well as Natsume can. Natsume's strong and he's brave and he's everything I'm not. Because no matter how hard I try, I can't be like him. And I thought for sure—I thought for sure you wouldn't want someone so weak and pathetic and—and," he let out a strangled laugh, choked by his tears, "such a stupid crybaby. I thought—I knew—for _sure_ you wouldn't want someone—someone like _me_."

He grinned at her, tears falling steadily down his cheeks.

"But you're here in front of me now and you're so beautiful and you _love_ me like _I love you_ and I'm just so… I'm so _happy_." He reached up to touch her face, her hair, her lips.

And he was smiling and crying and he just couldn't think of anywhere in the world he'd rather be. "Thank you," he said. "For loving me."

And when Mikan leaned up to wipe the tears from his eyes and cradled his face in her hands and told him that she should be the one thanking him, he burst into tears again and kissed her for a long time.

And he knew they would be happy.

_Because Ruka is my poor baby and he needs some loving too, you know._

- Isa 


	43. Drabble 43

**Survival of the Almost Achievers**

**Drabble #43: In Which He Comes Home For Christmas**

* * *

_He won't be home this Christmas. _

Mikan sat by the window ledge, her chin resting on top of her folded arms. It was a white Christmas: snow was falling in gentle flakes and building up white piles on the ground. She sat curled up with a blanket draped around her and a mug of cocoa in her hand. A girly shoujo manga sat on her lap that she was reading as she waited for her mother to finish cooking their dinner.

_He won't be home again, as usual._

For the past three years, it had been this way.

After school, she'd have snacks underneath the warmth of the kotatsu, watching the Charlie Brown Christmas Special on TV, and then she'd finish her homework, and end with reading manga by the window to wait for him. She'd try to stay awake and keep an eye out for his return, but she always managed to fall asleep. The window had a clear view of the gate to their house, which was the only way in.

She couldn't remember the last time her entire family had sat down and eaten together.

_Well, that doesn't matter now. It's been this way for the longest time already. Nothing's going to change. _

And honestly, she didn't understand why she still stood up so late waiting for him, when it was inexplicably obvious he wasn't coming.

There was always an important meeting at work, or he was busy, or there wasn't enough time, or plane tickets were expensive these days—all excuses.

_But that's alright. I don't need him, anyways. _

Another tiring day at school, another boring day at home, another stressful week, month, year. Another lonely Christmas.

_Still. _

_I thought that maybe, this year would be different. _

She fell asleep before midnight, before she heard the sound of the gate creaking open, of footsteps walking towards the front door.

Of the warm, familiar voice greeting her with a cheery "Tadaima."

Oh well. At least there'll be a proper Christmas gift waiting for her come morning.

* * *

_Yes, the 'he' she was waiting for was Papa Yukihara. Been updating like crazy now that the House Cup (and sem break, nuuu) is almost finished. OTL;;_

- Isa


	44. Drabble 44

She stood there, the wind blowing through her hair, as she stared at Tsubasa.

"I'm sorry, it's not working out," he said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for everything."

She didn't move, her feet remained glued on the ground.

And she thought so many things.

_Why wasn't I good enough?_

_What did I do wrong?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

And she remembered all the dates he took her on. And the times when he held her hand while watching scary movies. And how she'd curl up next to him on the sofa while they watched TV, with the blanket covering the both of them.

When he picked her up from classes and they sometimes skipped to go cloud watching on the roof and she'd made him bentos and he'd eaten them and said they tasted horrible and she'd hit him on the head and then they'd laugh about it later. And when he piggybacked her when she got too tired and how he'd put up with her shopping sprees and carry her bags. And when they went out for ice cream and they'd fight over the best tasting one. When he tickle-tackled her and when she rode with him on his bike going home. And the time when they took care of a stray cat together and fed him sardines she snuck out of the kitchen. When she helped him study for finals because as much as he denied it, he was a complete idiot and she had to take care of him because he _needed_ her.

And she remembered the time when he told her he liked her, back when they were both immature and naïve about the world and still stupid little _children_.

And she remembered when he took her to the sea, and they played on the beach, and she'd splashed him with water and how he'd laughed at her and she'd laughed at him and they were _happy_.

So why?

And she realized one thing while reminiscing.

She had been happy.

As Tsubasa walked away, she looked up and called out to him.

"Thank you!" she yelled.

He looked back at her and smiled, lifting a hand in farewell.


	45. Drabble 45

"You know," Kaname said from his hospital bed, as he stared out the window at a flock of birds flying past. "I'm glad you're here, Bear."

The stuffed toy sat next to him on a chair, a bowl of water and a towel on his lap to cool down his master's forehead. He was silent, as usual, but Kaname knew he was listening.

"I was always, always alone," the blonde said, looking down at his hands. "And I saw the other kids, who got visitors everyday. And they were noisy, but they were happy. And I just thought—I just thought, what about me?"

He looked at Bear. "But then I realized that I don't need them, Bear. Because I have you. And even if you can't talk to me, I know you listen. I know you do." He smiled. "And that will be enough for me."

He stayed silent for a few more minutes, contemplating.

"Bear," he said. "If I die…"

Mister Bear looked up at his master, and silenced him by placing a flower in his hand.

Kaname laughed. "What would I do without you?" he said, patting the stuffed toy on the head gently.

"But…" he said. "If I do leave, someday. Sooner or later I will, Bear, don't look at me like that."

How could a toy he had made with his own sweat and tears look at him with such piercing eyes?

"Bear…"

He was scared. He was scared to die. He didn't want to stop breathing, to feel his body grow weaker—weaker than it already was. He didn't want to move on.

He wanted to stay.

"Bear…"

The poor stuffed toy couldn't understand why his friend was crying. But he knew he was upset, and so he laid his small paw on Kaname's hand and tried to convey to him what he felt. That no matter what, Kaname would be his best friend. No one would replace him. It'll be okay.

Kaname wiped his tears and smiled at him. "Thank you, pal. Thank you for everything."

And he closed his eyes and wasn't so afraid anymore.

He had a friend waiting for him wherever he was headed.


End file.
